A conventional pull-out faucet contains a spraying head connecting with a distal end of a water supply hose, the water supply hose is accommodated in a faucet body so that the spraying head is pulled out of an outlet of the faucet body by a user, and a weight block on the water supply hose provides gravity so that the spraying head retracts back to its original position with the water supply hose after the user releases the spraying head, thus positioning the spraying head in the outlet of the faucet body.
Furthermore, a balancing weight can be used to replace the weighting block, for example, the balancing weight facilitates the spraying head to retract back to an original position with the water supply hose.
However, the spraying head cannot contact with the outlet of the faucet body exactly. To improve such a problem, a fastening connector or a connector with a flange or paw is arranged to connect the spraying head and the faucet body together, but the connectors include at least one resilient element for providing elasticity, so the at least one resilient element becomes loose after a long period of using time.
A magnetic attraction structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,909,062 and is applied to replace the connectors, i.e., a magnetic connecting device is fixed on the faucet body and the spraying head so as to magnetically attract with a distal end of the spraying head.
Unfortunately, the magnetic connecting device is mounted on the faucet body and the spraying head, so when the spraying head is removed or replaced, the magnetic connecting device cannot be used.
The magnetic connecting device has lower fixing tolerance, thereby increasing manufacturing difficulty. For instance, when a connecting size or a fixing position is more than a tolerance value, two magnetic attracting elements corresponding to the magnetic connecting device are damaged easily. Moreover, a distance between two magnetic attracting elements is long, thus reducing magnetic attracting force.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.